Another
by Yukamatsu
Summary: Jiwanya sudah terkurung ratusan tahun lamanya. Bentuk nyatanya tengah tertidur sementara jiwanya terkunci dan tak bisa kembali. Semacam kutukan, kutukan yang dapat dipatahkan tentu saja. Pematah kutuk pada umumnya. Hal simple yang rumit keberadaannya. Warnings: Horror!Fail, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Positive!AU, Alur Kecepatan, OOC, Gaje, Typos, etc. Dont like dont read. SaruMi!Oneshot


Jiwanya sudah terkurung ratusan tahun lamanya. Bentuk nyatanya tengah tertidur sementara jiwanya terkunci dan tak bisa kembali. Semacam kutukan, kutukan yang dapat dipatahkan tentu saja. Cinta sejati dan ciuman pertama. Pematah kutuk pada umumnya. Hal simple yang rumit keberadaannya.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: K-Project and related characters are copyright to **GoRa and GoHands.**

Warnings: _**Horror!Fail, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, **__**Positive!AU,**__**Alur Kecepatan**_, OOC, Gaje, Drama, Typos, etc.

**Dont like dont read.**

_Yukamatsu_

.

.

.

Kemah malam minggu. Sebenarnya kegiatan kurang kerjaan tapi menyenangkan. Beberapa anggota Homra mengikuti kegiatan ini. Mereka-mereka yang kurang kerjaan tentu saja, dan Yata Misaki termasuk didalamnya.

Misaki sedang menyiapkan semua keperluannya dan menjenjalkannya sembarangan kedalam ransel. Hanya beberapa makanan ringan juga juice. Malam ini dia akan menginap dirumah Kamamoto bersama yang lain.

Mereka akan begadang semalaman dan menghabiskan malam dengan bermain game. Anak laki-laki. Hal tak berguna seperti itu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

Misaki menarik kait tasnya hingga tertutup rapat. Siap untuk berangkat. Misaki meraih skateboard yang dia letakan dimeja dan membawanya keluar rumah. Memastikan pintu rumahnya terkunci sebelum akhirnya meluncur ke tkp.

Hari mulai senja, malam tiba dan matahari mulai tergeser posisinya oleh bulan. Misaki masih dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Kamamoto. Lumayan jauh mengingat rumah mereka yang berlawanan arah dari sekolah.

"Oi! Yata-chan!" Misaki menghentikan skateboardnya dan berkeliling pandang mencari orang yang memanggilnya.

"Kusanagi-san?"

"Kerumah Kamamoto kan?" Orang itu menghampiri Misaki tapi kemudian berjalan mendahuluinya.

Misaki mengangkat skateboardnya dan menyusul Kusanagi. "Aku sudah bawa snack yang banyak. Kusanagi-san bawa video game-nya kan?"

"Tentu saja bawa. Tenang saja. Aku akan mengalahkanmu semalaman nanti."

"Coba saja!"

Keduanya berjalan kaki hingga tanpa terasa rumah Kamamoto sebentar lagi sampai jika membelok dipersimpangan nanti. Tapi sebelum mencapai persimpangan mereka sempat bertemu dengan rumah megah yang sayangnya tidak terawat.

"Sayang sekali," komentar Misaki saat melewati rumah itu.

"Apanya?" Kusanagi membalas.

"Rumah itu. Kalau dibersihkan pasti bagus."

"Kau tidak tau kalau rumah itu berhantu?"

He?

"Rumah itu sudah ada sejak lama dan entah bagaimana cerita berdirinya. Tapi beberapa orang ada yang mengatakan saat mereka masuk kedalam sana mereka melihat ada banyak mayat yang bergelimpangan disatu ruangan." Kusanagi bercerita panjang lebar dan Misaki menyimak. "Tapi menurut rumor yang beredar mereka adalah pembunuh yang dibunuh."Lanjutnya. Kening Misaki berkerut.

"Pembunuh? Yang dibunuh?" Tanya Misaki memastikan. Kusanagi mengangguk.

"Mereka pembunuh bayaran. Mereka diperintahkan untuk membunuh sekelompok orang tapi akhirnya malah mereka yang terbunuh." Jeda sebentar. "Mereka terbunuh didalam rumah itu." Kusanagi mengakhiri dengan wajah horror yang dibuat-buat. Misaki merinding.

"A-apa itu sungguhan?"

"Entah, hanya kata orang. Tidak diketahui kebenarannya. Satu yang pasti, rumah itu berhantu."

Pembicaraan ditutup hingga akhirnya mereka tiba dirumah Kamamoto. Semua sudah berkumpul dan kemah malam minggu atau yang lebih pantas dibilang menginap malam minggu akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

Kamar Kamamoto ricuh. Suara teriakan terdengar heboh dengan dua orang pemegang stick game saling beradu dalam dunia game. Misaki vs Kusanagi. Seperti yang dijanjikan keduanya saat diperjalanan tadi. Mereka akan mencoba mengalahkan satu sama lain.

Pertandingan berlangsung seru. Yang menonton tak ketinggalan ikut mendukung sambil bertaruh tentang siapa yang akan menang. Mempertaruhkan apa-apa saja yang ada dan dibawa saat itu.

"Kau harus mengikuti semua yang ku mau seharian penuh!" kata Kusanagi ditengah-tengah pertandingan.

"Hal yang sama jika Kusanagi-san yang kalah." Misaki menyambut baik tantangan yang diberikan. Game itu keahliannya. Jadi maaf saja jika dia harus kalah disini.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan peperangan sengit mereka masih berlangsung alot. Keduanya sama-sama tak ingin menjadi budak sehari. Tapi tiba-tiba Misaki menjerit saat jagoannya hampir saja dipukul mati oleh jagoan Kusanagi.

"Itu hampir!" katanya lega. Tapi tak lama Misaki menjerit lagi karena jagoannya diserang secara runtut. Avatarnya hampir mati! Misaki hampir kalah saat tiba-tiba Tuhan menyayanginya. Kamar Kamamoto mendadak gelap gulita. Mati lampu.

"Yaaaaah!" Suara paduan kecewa terdengar merdu dalam gelap. Misaki menghela nafas lega.

"Oi! Kamamoto kau tak punya senter atau apa saja yang bisa digunakan sebagai penerangan?" Dalam gelap suara Bandou terdengar.

"Ah! Sebentar kucari dulu." Kamamoto menyalakan layar PDA-nya sebagai alat penerangan.

"Aaah! Apa yang mau dilakukan kalau mati lampu begini."

'Klik!' Satu sinar lurus satu arah dinyalakan disana, senter Kamamoto.

"Mau bercerita seram?" Kamamoto menyenter wajahnya untuk memberi kesan seram kemudian.

Sebuah bantal melayang kearah Kamamoto kemudian. "Kau pikir kita berumur berapa tahun hah? Cerita seram hanya untuk kemah anak kecil." Misaki buka suara. Yang lain balas menggumam menyetujui.

"Kalau begitu kita uji nyali di rumah hantu persimpangan itu? Bagaimana?" Kusanagi menyambung. Senter yang dipegang Kamamoto langsung menyorot wajah Kusanagi kemudian.

"Rumah itu berhantu!" Kamamoto bergidik.

"Aku tau, itu menjadi lebih serukan?"

Jeda sebentar. Semua memikirkannya lebih dulu. Semalaman suntuk tanpa game dan menjadi makanan nyamuk ditengah gelap atau uji nyali dirumah berhantu? Uji nyali tentu saja!

"Aku ikut!" Bandou dan yang lain berseru.

"Aku juga," Misaki ikutan. Kusanagi tersenyum. Semua sudah fix. Tinggal Kamamoto.

"Kau bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku terpaksa ikut."

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang didepan pagar rumah berhantu yang disebutkan dengan penerangan seadanya. Dua senter. Sisanya menggunakan PDA masing-masing dengan pengaturan terang maksimal.

"Baik, siapa yang masuk pertama?" Diantara yang lainnya Kusanagi yang paling berani.

"K-kenapa tidak masuk bersama saja?" Tanya Kamamoto. Dia takut kalau harus masuk sendiri-sendiri. Tapi yang lain ternyata juga setuju.

"Baiklah. Kalau begini lain uji nyali namanya." Katanya. Kusanagi memanjat gerbang rumah itu kemudian. Disusul yang lain. "Senter dipegang oleh aku yang paling depan dan Kamamoto yang paling belakang."

"Kenapa aku paling belakang?"

"Kau protes terus dari tadi. Sudah terima saja." Itu Bandou.

Mereka melewati perkarangan rumah itu saling berdempetan satu sama lagi. Misaki yang ada dibelakang Kusanagi memegang erat kaos baju yang Kusanagi kenakan.

"Yata-chan?"

"Hah? A-apa?" Misaki sempat kaget saat namanya dipanggil.

"Kau takut?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak takut, tapi hawa rumah ini terasa aneh."

"Oh~ jadi kau merasakannya ya?"

"Merasakan apa?"

"Sudah ayo kita masuk saja sekarang."

Kusanagi selaku yang paling depan mulai menggerakan tangannya meraih gagang pintu. Pintu besar dengan ukiran rumit. Gagangnya pun terlihat antik era jaman dulu.

"Terkunci?" Tanya Misaki.

Kusanagi mengangguk. "Kurasa begitu."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang!" Kamamoto yang paling belakang berbalik dan 'Bruk!' Bunyi debaman terdengar kemudian.

Kamamoto jatuh kedalam sebuah lubang. Bukan lubang, itu mungkin papan rumah yang rapuh dan ambruk saat Kamamoto menginjaknya.

"O-oi? Kau baik-baik saja? Kamamoto?" Misaki memanggilnya khawatir.

"Kau menemukan pintu masuknya, Kamamoto. _Nice move_." Kusanagi menahan tawanya saat menyenteri Kamamoto yang jatuh tengkurap dibawah sana. "Siapa yang mau menyusul Kamomoto duluan? Silahkan lompat kebawah sana." Katanya lagi. Tanpa aba-aba lebih lanjut yang lain melompat kebawah. Termasuk Misaki.

"Kau ternyata punya ketertarikan ya pada rumah ini. Buktinya kau tau pintu alternatif." Satu lagi gurauan. Kali ini terlontar dari Chitose. Yang lain tertawa.

"Oi! Kalian tenanglah." Kusanagi menoleh dan berbisik. "Yata-chan? Kau agak pendiam semenjak kita masuk kedalam sini?" Bisik Kusanagi pada Misaki yang tepat dibelakangnya.

"Bisa kita keluar saja Kusanagi-san? Aku merasa ada yang aneh dirumah ini." Katanya.

"Yata-san! Jangan membuatku takut!" Dari belakang Kamamoto menyahuti.

"Aku serius! Kita harus keluar sekarang. Aku punya firasat tak enak tentang ini!" Misaki sudah berbalik dan siap untuk kembali ketempat awal mereka masuk saat Kusanagi menahan tangannya.

"Kau takut? Akui dulu kalau kau takut dan kita akan kembali keatas."

"A-ku tidak, aku tidak takut! Kita harus keluar dari sini sekarang. Hanya itu yang aku tau. Aku sama sekali tidak takut!" Misaki berteriak tak terima.

"A-ano Yata-san, pelankan suaramu."

"Keputusan ada dikalian, lanjut atau selesai sampai disini?" Kusanagi menatap yang lainnya dan masih memegang tangan Misaki.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan diluar sana?"

"Benar, masih mati lampu. Kita tidak bisa bermain game."

"Benar-benar. Dilanjut saja."

Vote sudah dilaksanakan. Mayoritas suara meminta lanjut. Dan Kusanagi pun menarik tangan Misaki mengikutinya.

Misaki tak bohong tentang firasatnya. Itu sama sekali bukan akal-akalannya untuk kembali keatas. Dia sama sekali tidak takut. Tapi rumah ini. Mereka tak seharusnya disini. Misaki merasa dirinya tak seharusnya ada disini sekarang.

"A-aku akan keatas sendiri. Aku tak mau lanjut." Misaki menarik tangannya dari Kusanagi.

"Hoo? Kau takut?"

"Aku tidak. Aku tidak takut. Aku cuma merasa aku tak seharusnya ada disini. Kalian bisa lanjut, aku akan pergi sendiri-"

"Argh!"

"Ada apa?!"

"Chitose terpeleset. Pfft!" Mereka menertawai Chitose yang terjatuh di kubangan air kecil yang ada. Mungkin genangan air hujan dan bajunya basah sekarang.

"Yata-san, kalau kau selesai disini, ini tak kan menyenangkan lagi."

"Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya harus pergi sekarang." Misaki melepas kaos yang dipakainya dan melemparnya pada Chitose. "Pakai itu sebelum kau masuk angin." Katanya. Disaat-saat seperti ini Misaki masih perhatian terhadap orang lain.

Misaki hanya dengan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitamnya sekarang. Tanpa peduli mau dikatai sebagai penakut atau apalah Misaki memutuskan untuk kembali keatas. Kehalaman. Cukup jalan sedikit dan dia akan keluar dari area tak mengenakan ini.

Kusanagi tersenyum simpul. "Sudah terlambat." Katanya. "Ayo kita susul." Mereka semua ikut berbalik arah dan menyusul Misaki.

Misaki akhirnya menemukan lubang yang tadi dia gunakan sebagai pintu masuk. Tak susah baginya untuk memanjat naik lagi keatas. Hanya butuh beberapa detik. Misaki cukup lincah. Tapi ada yang aneh kemudian disini.

I-ini...

Ini bukan lagi dihalaman rumah.

"A-apa-apaan ini?"

Sebuah kamar gelap gulita dengan suasana mencekam tak mengenakan. Misaki bisa tau itu kamar, dari sinar bulan yang masuk dan menyinari kasur yang ada. Kasur yang ada seseorang diatasnya. Mata Misaki melebar. Itukah mayat yang dimaksud? Yang diceritakan Kusanagi-san?!

Misaki berjalan mundur perlahan. Niatnya ingin melompat lagi kebawah dan mencari Kusanagi dan yang lainnya. Rencana sudah matang dalam kepalanya saat lubang yang tadinya ada disana kemudian menghilang tanpa bekas.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Desisnya tak percaya.

Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir terlalu lama. Misaki mulai memandang sekeliling dan mencari pintu keluar. Dia sudah tau. Sejak awal memang ada yang tidak beres dengan rumah ini.

Misaki segera saja berlari menghampiri pintu yang ada. Berlari secepat yang dia bisa sebelum rumah ini melakukan hal diluar logikanya lagi. Tapi dilangkahnya yang sudah dekat dengan pintu Misaki tersandung sesuatu dan terjatuh dengan kepala menghantam pintu.

"Argh!" Sedikit darah mengalir dipelipisnya. Misaki membalik posisinya dan mencari tau apa yang tadi disandungnya. Lagi, dia melihat sesosok tubuh dengan mata terbuka sedang memandanginya.

Mata Misaki ingin menutup saja rasanya. Mata yang menatapnya itu sekarang membuat dia takut. Tapi Misaki bahkan sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan mata. Kakinya gemetaran. Misaki mencoba berdiri dengan kepayahan. Sosok tubuh itu tak bergerak tapi matanya masih mengikuti pergerakan Misaki. Mayat ini hidup?

Tangan Misaki meraba-raba buta pintu dibelakangnya. Mencari gagang pintu untuk dibuka dengan segera.

"Argh!" Misaki menjerit lagi. Sekarang tiba-tiba saja terasa seperti ada yang menjambak rambutnya dan benar saja. Ada seseorang yang Misaki tak tau siapa sedang menarik rambutnya kuat.

"Agh a-apa yang kau la-kukan?" Misaki meringis kesakitan. Melupakan sejenak bahwa faktanya hanya dia manusia nyata disitu saat ini.

Seseorang itu tak menjawab, wajahnya pucat seperti zombie. Dia hanya menarik Misaki menjauh dari pintu dan kembali ketengah ruangan. "Selamat datang," bisikan tak jelas Misaki dengar dari orang yang menjambaknya ini.

"Le-paskan! Brengsek! Siapa kau ini sebenarnya?" Misaki berusaha mengurai tangan yang menjambak rambutnya. Tangan itu begitu dingin saat Misaki menyentuhnya. "A-pa yang mau kau la-kukan!?" Misaki meronta hebat saat orang itu membawanya mendekat kepada mayat yang tertidur dikasur.

"Oi! Brengsek!" Misaki menahan langkahnya sekuat tenaga. Pikirannya kacau. Tangannya bergerak bringas mencakar tangan yang menjambaknya.

Orang itu lalu menendang kaki Misaki dan membuat Misaki jatuh berlutut disebelah kasur. Pas disebelah mayat itu. Tapi tunggu dulu. Itu bukan mayat! Mayat tak mungkin— bernafas?

"K-kenapa?" Misaki memandang shock orang yang dikiranya mayat. Apa-apaan semua orang ini dan rumah ini. Apa maksudnya?

"Saatnya mematahkan kutukan." Entah sejak kapan orang itu juga tengah berlutut disebelah Misaki. Berbisik tepat ditelinga Misaki.

"Apa? Ku-tukan apa?"

Tak dijawab. Rambut Misaki ditarik keatas dan kepalanya didorong mendekat pada wajah orang yang tertidur itu.

"Oi! Apa—" tangan Misaki kini berhenti berusaha melepaskan jambakan dirambutnya dan kini mencengkram pinggiran kasur dan menahan beban tubuhnya yang dipaksa mendekat pada mayat yang tertidur ini.

Tidak tau dari mana datangnya kedua tangan Misaki ditarik oleh dua orang disisi kiri dan kanannya. Dipegangi agar tidak melawan lebih lanjut.

Misaki tak berdaya. Sekuat apapun dia melawan kini percuma. Wajah Misaki sudah berhadapan dengan wajah mayat tidur dibawahnya.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" Air mata Misaki menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Dia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

Semua berlangsung begitu saja. Kepala Misaki didorong langsung dan membuat bibirnya menempel tepat dibibir mayat dibawahnya. Mata Misaki terpejam erat dan mengalirkan air matanya jatuh kewajah mayat itu.

Hanya sebentar. Misaki kembali ditarik mundur dan dilepaskan kemudian. Misaki terduduk kelelahan begitu saja. Tubuhnya mendadak tak punya tenaga. Dia bisa saja berlari sekarang, tapi kakinya benar-benar—

Dari tempat Misaki berada saat ini sekarang dia bisa melihat kalau mayat dikasur itu mulai bergerak. Tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh kepalanya sendiri.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanyanya.

Air mata Misaki tak berhenti keluar dari matanya. Dia ketakutan luar biasa. Orang-orang yang tadi memeganginya kini mendekat ke orang itu. Itu kesempatan. Kaki Misaki masih sangat lemas untuk menopang badannya sendiri hingga akhirnya Misaki merangkak dilantai. Asal bisa keluar dari ruangan ini. Rumah ini! Apapun dia lakukan.

Tak sampai satu meter Misaki berpindah tempat. Tubuhnya sudah diangkat melayang oleh seseorang. Dia dibawa kembali menghadap mayat hidup yang diciumnya.

"Jadi kau?" Orang itu meraih dagu Misaki yang menariknya keatas. Mengamati lekak lekuk wajah Misaki.

"Le-lepaskan." Katanya pelan. Satu lagi kejadian diluar nalar yang harus dia alami.

"Lepaskan? Tidak akan. Mi~sa~ki."

"B-bagaimana kau tau nama—"

"Aku tau segalanya tentangmu. Semuanya."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak melihat Yata-san sepanjang perjalanan. Dia juga tidak ada disini?" Mereka semua sudah tiba dirumah Kamamoto dan meringkuk dalam gelap.

"Mungkin Misaki pulang kerumahnya sendiri." Sahut Bandou.

"Tanpa skateboardnya?" Kamamoto mengarahkan senter yang dia bawa kearah meja. Dimana Misaki tadi meletakan skateboardnya.

"Mungkin dia lupa."

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Sudahlah! Dia tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik sekarang kalian diam. Aku mau tidur." Kusanagi sudah berbaring dikasur Kamamoto dan mengklaim semua sebagai wilayahnya. Dia benar-benar tertidur setelahnya.

"Ya, semoga saja Yata-san baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Misaki sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir dan meninggalkan mata sembab disana. Belum lagi wajah pucat dengan tubuh yang gemetar kedinginan. Misaki hanya mengenakan kaos tipis tanpa lengan. Ingat?

Dia sudah tidak dipegangi dan kini duduk meringkuk dilantai. Ditinggal berdua dengan orang yang dia perkirakan sebagai pemimpin semua orang aneh yang ada disini.

"Abad-21, orang sialan itu mengurungku terlalu lama." Katanya pada diri sendiri. Misaki menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Dia ketakutan setengah mati pada orang yang dari tadi menggumamkan masalah tahun terus menerus.

"K-kau, sebenarnya siapa kau ini?" Ditengah ketakutannya Misaki bertanya. Pertanyaan yang mengganggunya sedari tadi. "Kau mayat kan? B-bagaimana kau bisa bangkit lagi? Tapi kau tadi juga bernafas. Kau tertidur? A-apa maksudnya semua ini?"

Orang itu tersenyum, senyum mengerikan. Hanya sudut bibirnya yang tertarik sebelah. Senyum licik. "Aku mengerti situasinya. Orang-orang dijaman ini memang susah untuk menerima hal tabu. Kurasa kau juga sulit menerimanya." Orang itu kemudian bangkit dan mendekat kearah Misaki.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan mendekat!" Semacam refleks Misaki menyeret mundur tubuhnya menjauh.

Orang itu berhenti dan menghela nafasnya. "Mi~sa~ki."

Mata Misaki terbelalak saat tiba-tiba saja orang itu kini sudah berlutut dihadapannya. Posisi keduanya sejajar sekarang. Wajah orang itu bahkan hanya berjarak sejengkal dari wajah Misaki.

"Kurasa kau tak mengingatku sama sekali."

"A-apa maksudnya itu? Aku memang tak mengenalmu." Orang itu menggeleng.

"tentu saja kau mengenalku, kau hanya tak mengingatnya. Aku adalah rajamu, Mi~sa~ki." Tangan dingin orang itu mengelus pipi Misaki lembut. "Kau milikku, akan kubawa kau bersama ku. Ke dunia ku. Dunia kita,"

Hah?

"K-kau gil—"

"Saat matahari terbit pagi nanti, tubuh sampai dengan jiwamu akan menjadi milikku. Semua orang yang mengenalmu akan lupa dan tak lagi menganggapmu. Kau tak nyata, Misaki. Kau tak lagi ada. Semua orang tak kan melihatmu. Aku membawamu mati bersama ku. Seperti ku, Mi~sa~ki."

.

.

.

Perjuangan Misaki dimulai. Antara percaya dan tidak Misaki mendorong keras orang itu dan berlari cepat dengan kekuatannya yang tak seberapa, menuju satu-satunya pintu disana. Membukanya paksa dan menutupnya dengan bantingan.

Lari! Lari atau menjadi gila disini! Pilihan yang Misaki beri pada dirinya sendiri. Orang yang ditemuinya ini tak waras sama sekali. Dia gila! Sakit jiwa! Mereka semua! Gila!

"kau pikir aku akan melepaskan mu untuk yang kedua kalinya, Misaki? Kau salah!" Orang itu kini sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Misaki lagi. Entah apa dan bagaimana Misaki tak peduli sudah. Pikirannya kalap mencari jalan keluar.

Misaki memutar arah dan berlari lagi. Dimana pun, kemana pun selama dirinya bisa lepas. Bisa jauh dari orang itu. Kemana saja!

"Menyerahlah Misaki."

"k-kau?! Apa mau mu sebenarnya?! A-apa salahku?! Kenapa begini?" Pelarian Misaki akhirnya menemukan jalan buntu. Hasilnya nol kosong dari semua usahanya. Pelariannya berakhir disini sia-sia. Tubuh yang tak lagi bertenaga itu merosot turun dan terduduk disana menghadap dinding yang menghalangi kebebasannya. Misaki putus asa.

"berhenti menyebutku dengan sebutan 'kau' Misaki. Panggil namaku. Sebut namaku dengan benar." Orang itu berlutut dibelakang Misaki dan memeluknya. Satu tangannya menutup mata Misaki yang kini menghasilkan garis air yang mengalir. Misaki menangis.

"tapi aku benar-benar tak tau! Kau brengsek! Aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu!"

"kita saling mengenal Mi~sa~ki. Kau akan mengingatnya segera. Saat matahari terbit, kau akan mengingat semua tentang kita. Aku berjanji,"

.

.

.

"Oi, Kamamoto! Aku tak ingat kalau kau bermain skateboard? Memangnya kau bisa?" Chitose mengangkat papan skateboard yang ada di meja belajar Kamamoto dan menelitinya. Ada sesuatu yang janggal mengenai skateboard ditangannya ini. "Ah! Lalu baju siapa yang kupakai ini?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Aku tidak bermain skateboard, punya papannya saja tidak." Kamamoto memainkan stick gamenya tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun perhatiannya dari layar televisi.

"Lalu ini? Kau mau bilang kalau ini papan catur?" Kamamoto menoleh singkat untuk melihat.

"aku tak tau, yang pasti bukan milikku."

"Argh! Kalian diamlah! Ini masih pagi! Aku sedang berusaha untuk tidur disini!" Kusanagi melempar bantalnya sembarangan lalu mengambil posisi untuk tidur kembali. "itu milikku! Sekarang diamlah!"

"He? Itu punya Kusanagi-san?" Bandou terkejut, hanya tak menyangkat kalau Kusanagi bisa bermain skateboard. Apa iya?

Kusanagi membalik posisi tidurnya memunggungi semua orang. Yang diketahui semua yang ada disitu hanyalah Kusanagi yang sedang ingin tidur, mereka tidak tau menau dengan maksud senyum diwajahnya itu. "Iya, itu milikku, sekarang," Kusanagi pun tertidur lagi.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah terbit lama sekali sedari pagi. Dalam ruangan gelap yang hanya tertembus sedikit cahaya matahari, terlihat samar dua orang tengah tertidur bersama di sana. Yang satunya, seseorang yang bertubuh kecil tengah tertidur pulas dengan memeluk erat pinggang orang yang satunya lagi. Seseorang yang lebih tinggi disebelahnya.

Seseorang yang lebih tinggi itu sudah terjaga semalaman hanya untuk menatap orang yang di sebelahnya ini secara intens. Wajah damai itu, melihatnya selama apapun tak kan menjadi hal yang membosankan baginya.

Hidup mereka tak lagi biasa saat pemuda kecil ini terbangun nantinya. Yang dilihatnya akan menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda karena dia juga melihatnya dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Semalam bisa saja dia tak mengenal orang yang menyeretnya masuk ke dunia lain itu, tetapi pagi ini—

"S-saru? Saruhiko?"

"Ya, Mi~sa~ki. Aku disini."

Siapa yang tau?

.

.

.

_**End**_


End file.
